


Shampoo

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, biting and scratching, it starts out super gay but then it gets cute, peridot screams a lot cause shes rly sexually frustrated, shameless human college au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5219663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot's blush covered her face, and her moves to struggle stopped. "Well– ugh, what are you trying to do?!" </p>
<p>The taller girl grabbed Peridot's cheeks to hold her in place, and stared deep into her eyes with a sultry look. "What do YOU want me to do?"</p>
<p>(AKA: lapis is extremely thirsty and peridot is the unfortunate soul that gets caught up in her bullshit)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shampoo

**Author's Note:**

> tfw u and ur friend are both lapidot trash
> 
> call me a clod in bed

Peridot shifted uncomfortably as she felt a new weight on the end of her bed. Tucking her knees closer, laptop still rested on them, she glanced over towards the blue haired girl sitting in front of her. "I didn't give you permission to sit on MY bed..!" Glaring, she waited for Lapis to move.

Instead she gave a bright, almost cocky smile despite the glare sent her way. "C'mon, Peri, don't be rude," she turned her body so she could get a closer look at the computer screen. "Whatcha playin'? Or are you watching porn?"

A blush covering Peridot's face, she stuttered, "N-No!” she groaned, “I'm just studying the content we got for homework– Ha! Which _you_ should be doing right now!" She pointed an accusing finger at the other girl. "You should go.. Uh– Do that! R-Right now!" Flicking her free hand, she directed her attention back to her screen.

Lapis sat there and pouted for a few seconds, hoping that Peridot would turn her attention away from the computer screen. After no further reaction, she face-planted herself into Peridot's stomach and clung to her arm. "Periiiii," she drawled. "All you do is homewooooork, have some fuuuun," she deviously knew that her groaning sent ticklish vibrations through the other girl's skin.

Peridot jumped, squeaking loudly. " _LAPIS!_ " She couldn't bring herself to move. she sat, stiff and motionless, her laptop slipping to her side. "D-Don't you care about school?!"

Lapis huffed and moved her head to the side, nose hitting the zipper of Peridot's sweater. "It's due in, like, a week. Chill out. How about we go get drunk instead?"

"I'd rather, uh, stay here, Lapis," she whispered. The only problem she had with what Lapis was doing, was that she was just laying there, _taunting_ her, as if she was just an object to enjoy. "Lapis, what are you doing– On– Me...?"

"Hm? I'm not doing anything." She paused before an evil smirk crept upon her face. "Unless you want me to do something...?"

Peridot choked on air. "AW! Ugh! Lap– Lapis! That's– not appropriate! I have th-things to do..!" Blushing, her hands scrambled for her laptop.

Lapis slammed the laptop screen down before the shorter girl could reach it. She lifted herself up only enough so she can fit her head into the crevice of Peridot's neck, her shampoo filling her sense of smell. "Bubblegum...?" Lapis raised an eyebrow. "Where the hell do you get _bubblegum_ shampoo," she chuckled.

Peridot let out an angry growl. “Lapis..! None of your _fucking_ business, Lazuli..!" She squirmed, not knowing where to put her hands, and unable to push Lapis off of her.

"Chill out, chill out chilloutchilloutchillout," Lapis repeated and moved herself to straddle Peridot so she wouldn't go anywhere.

Peridot's blush covered her face, and her moves to struggle stopped. "Well– ugh, what do you want me to do?! What are _you_ trying to do?!" she gave Lapis a strange look.

The taller girl grabbed Peridot's cheeks to hold her in place, and stared deep into her eyes with a sultry look on her face. Their faces were so close that when Lapis whispered, "What do _you_ want me to do," Peridot could smell the mint she had finished a half hour prior.

Looking from left to right, Peridot was silent for once in her goddamn life. For a moment, she glanced down at Lapis' lips, and wanted to kiss her so badly, but what if this was all a joke? What if Lapis was playing her for a fool? _What if..._ Peridot’s train of thought was unending as her bright green eyes never left her lips.

Lapis could see the conflict on her face, and how she couldn't look away from her lips. She slowly and lightly kissed the other girl's eyelids to close them. She kissed the very tip of her nose, then took no shame in moving quickly to kiss her lips. Though it was light and innocent, Lapis promised herself that she wouldn't pull away first.

Peridot gasped into the gentle kiss, before forcefully wrapping her arms around the other’s neck, and shoving their lips together, in a rougher way. Her toes curled in excitement, and her heart jumped. Lapis wasted no time digging one of her hands into Peridot's unruly hair. She bit her lower lip, and moved to straddle the squirming girl more tightly. Peridot groaned into her lips, and her hips jerked upwards, craving for more contact.

Lapis stood on her knees higher, making Peridot crane her neck as she began to slowly unzip the other's sweater. "Seriously," she groaned. "Where did you get that shampoo?" Her words were muffled by the smacking of lips.

Peridot's mouth hung open, unable to respond as she felt hands on her, slowly removing an article of clothing. Realizing she should probably reciprocate, she shifted her hands up to Lapis' waist, just above her skirt, and just below the end of her crop top. Holding her hands there for only a moment, Peridot slid her hands up her partner's sides, sliding her shirt up, but leaving her hands on the surface of Lapis' bra. She gave an experimental, gentle push on the taller girl's chest.

Lapis groaned and leaned into the touch, not-so-gently tugging the sweater off her partner. Peridot let out a deep growl, pushing Lapis' arms away, and up in the air. Now, she forcefully pulled the crop top up, and off of Lapis. She ground upwards again, but unsatisfied with the amount of friction she was getting, Peridot got a grip on Lapis' skirt, and flipped it up, revealing her partner's lace panties. Getting a firm grip on Lapis' thighs, Peridot yanked her down, and at the same time thrusted up.

Lapis moved her hips upward so Peridot couldn't feel the friction she wanted. She flipped her skirt back down, and pushed her breasts forward. She disconnected their lips and began sucking behind Peridot's ear.

Peridot whimpered, frustrated, and her head fell back on her pillow. Her hips kept moving, desperate and hopeful. To attempt getting revenge, she put pressure down with her hands on Lapis' thighs, slowly moving them up towards her hipbones and inner thighs, and stopping her own hands in their place. The hot mouth on her caused a loud moan to escape her lips.

Lapis tried to hold back her moan, accidentally choking it out in the process. She quickly pinned Peridot's hands beside her, and traced her tongue down her neck and collarbone. She took the shirt's collar in between her teeth and began to tug down.

Clenching her fists, Peridot let out a long, deep moan. The fact that she couldn't use her hands gave her another idea. She lifted one of her legs, using her knee to tease at Lapis' crotch.

She involuntarily sat down on the knee that was once "teasing" her, letting out a loud moan and gasp. She released Peridot's arms to grab her shoulders, forehead resting in the crook of her neck.

Peridot smirked triumphantly, shoving her knee up once again, and wrapped her arms around Lapis. Her hands were splayed across her partner's back, and she dug her nails into Lapis' skin.

The taller girl ground down harder on the knee underneath her. The nails digging into her back caused her to moan, and she brought her hand up to her mouth to muffle the sound. She started kissing back up Peridot's jaw, and before she dug into her mouth, she whispered, "shouldn't you be doing your homework," as a smug smirk crept on her face again.

"Fuck you," Peridot shoved her knee up more forcefully, and her hands clenched further. She threw her head to the side, so Lapis couldn't keep her lips on hers.

Lapis groaned in annoyance and pleasure. Forgetting her goal of capturing lips, she began to suck down her neck before roughly and quickly pulling Peridot's shirt up; so she swiftly continues her line of soon-to-be hickies without pause.

At the feeling of cold air on her chest, Peridot's arms scrambled to hold down her clothes. " _Waitwaitwaitwait!_ " Her arms were holding down her own shirt, so that Lapis could not move it any further.

Lapis immediately sat up straight and looked at the one underneath her with concern. "Are you okay? Do you want to stop?"

Peridot's face went red. "Uhm.. N-no, but, I– my body is... I don't think you'll..." Unable to continue, she looked away.

Lapis raised an eyebrow. "What’s wrong with your body?" Her mouth formed an "o" and her eyes went wide. "If you have a weird scar that's totally ok, I have one on my knee from where I fucked it up during volleyball, it’s kind of shaped like a cat but people say it’s kinda cool," she drabbled on.

" _I'M FLAT CHESTED!_ Okay? I've been kinda teased about it, and I just don't want you to be..." Peridot trailed off, searching for the right word. "D-Disappointed?" Still unable to meet Lapis' eyes, she let her grip on her top loosen.

Lapis stared at the other girl for a few seconds, debating what to do. She slowly started to lift her shirt up, and planted a soft feather kiss to the other girl's cheek. "It's ok. Don't be ashamed."

Peridot stayed still for only a moment, before offering her rare smile she barely gave during the time they knew each other. After helping Lapis remove her shirt, she placed a gentle peck on the other’s lips.

Lapis let out a small chuckle before quickly getting back to work, swooping down to suck on her collarbone once more and pushing up on Peridot's exposed breasts.

She gasped at the sudden contact between them, and the pressure on her chest. She lifted her hand to tangle it in Lapis' blue hair, as she moaned loudly.

She began to massage Peridot's chest, and trailed her tongue down her torso where it would be teasingly in-between the other's breasts.

Peridot hissed, and her hand clenched tighter in Lapis' hair. She couldn't bring herself to form coherent words. All that was escaping from between her lips were desperate whimpers and as much of her partner's name that she could force out of her mouth. "Laa– Laapi... Nngh..." Peridot's other hand traced lines down Lapis' bare back.

Said girl arched her back into the nails that were digging against her. She gave Peridot's nipple an experimental suck, smiling upon seeing the shorter girl writhing underneath her, she allured, "say my name.”

Peridot gasped loudly as her hips jerked up and she cried, "LAPIS! MmmLapisLapis...! F-Fuck, oh god.. Moooore..." her eyes fell shut, back arching.

Lapis was now getting impatient. She sucked and nipped at Peridot's nipples as she fumbled with the tie on her sweatpants. Gently tugging them down, she kisses each of Peridot’s hipbones before dragging her teeth towards her underwear.

Peridot let out a gasp, before her partner’s name continued to spill off her tongue. Hoping to speed up the process, she rolled her hips up toward Lapis' mouth.

Lapis released the underwear between her teeth and held down Peridot's hips, making her unable to buck any further. "A little eager, are we," she ironically teased. She started crawling upwards again to caress her chest and leaned towards her face with a cocky smirk.

"Shut u-up…” Lifting her head from her pillow, Peridot met her in the middle with a sloppy kiss. She lifted her arms to the back of Lapis' head to pull her down further, so she could snake her tongue between the other’s lips.

Lapis grinned as she sloppily played her tongue into her mouth, and snaked her hand down her stomach and into Peridot's underwear. She left her hand in a teasing spot, index finger right above where Peridot wanted it most.

Now free of the restraints on her hips, they jerked into Lapis' hand. She moaned into the kiss, sending vibrations through both mouths.

Lapis smiled at how the girl beneath her seemed even more eager than she was. She put pressure right when Peridot bucked her hand, and waited to see her reaction.

Her hips moved rapidly at finally being given some of the contact she needed. Her lips fell from the kiss, leaving a line of saliva connecting their mouths. "Laaapis..."

Lapis started to kiss and nibble down Peridot's chin and neck. As her hand reached wetness, she began to play around with her fingers until she got the best reaction.

"Oh! Ahh, Lap– Ohhh, right there–" When her fingers hit a certain spot, it drove Peridot mad. Her hips were pushing down on Lapis' fingers, and her hands clenched tighter in blue hair. "Ohh!"

In the only rational thought she's had in awhile, Lapis laughed at how Peridot was reacting so strongly and basically ripping her hair out. She covered her fingers in the wetness, and began to rub furiously with the stupidest, shit-eating grin on her face.

Peridot let out a loud groan as her breathing became uneven, and her eyes rolled back in her head. All these different sensations at once were overwhelming, and she felt warmth pool deep in her stomach. Her hips gave one last, strong thrust, and she was done. She cried out Lapis' name, and all the pressure that had been building up between her legs was suddenly released, and a wave of pleasure washed over her. The sensation spread from her chest all the way down to her toes. Her hips twitched and spasmed as she came down from her high, and whispered Lapis' name over and over, like a prayer.

Lapis moved in gentle circles as the other girl came down, with a smile that, for once, wasn't some kind of cocky. Once Peridot stopped largely twitching and she saw her muscles relax, she brought her hand away and hardly wiped the clear fluid off on the blanket beneath them. She rested her chin on Peridot's small chest, and waited for her to open her eyes.

As soon as Peridot's breathing evened out, she pushed Lapis up by her shoulders, and silently flipped the two of them. Straddling her waist, she gave her a look that asked her if this was okay.

To say Lapis was surprised would be an understatement. Eyes wide and face flushed, she looked to Peridot, only to see her asking permission with a simple look. She took a deep breath, exhaled, and relaxed her shoulders. "You know I've never actually, like... done this kind of... thing, before."

Peridot's eyes widened. "B-but– You were– I just thought... Oh. Do– Uh– Geez, do you want me to st– ?" Peridot made a move to slide off of Lapis.

She grabbed hold of Peridot's shoulders in a panic, making sure she couldn't move away. She quickly met her in a quick, sloppy kiss, keeping her right in place.

Peridot pushed back into her lips, eyes wide. Once she was adjusted to the kiss, one of her hands moved to slide up Lapis' thigh, under her skirt, where she could feel she was already soaking wet. She pulled back from the kiss, and slid down Lapis' body. Placing her hands on the surface of her bra, she began the caress her partner's chest. Her lips fell on Lapis' jawline, and she gave an experimental suck.

Lapis moaned and tilted her head back, exposing more of her jaw and neck. She put her hand tightly over her mouth to muffle any more of the embarrassing noises that would come from herself.

Peridot placed multiple kisses up Lapis' jaw. She stopped for a moment when she noticed Lapis was attempting to keep quiet. Placing a gentle kiss on her neck, she whispered, "I want to hear you..."

She rested her head on Peridot's shoulder and clenched her eyes closed tight. "But I'll sound dumb," she breathed from behind her hand.

The shorter girl sighed. "I don't think you sound dumb... Just... Please?" She placed a wet kiss on the base of Lapis' neck.

Her breath caught in her throat as she gingerly moved her hand away from her mouth and onto Peridot's shoulder, beside her own head. After a moment of silence she let out a tiny laugh. "There. My mouth is nice and free for you to kiss now."

Peridot pulled back from Lapis' neck, and pushed her lips against each other once again.

She let out a long breath through her nose, mouth turning upwards in a smile. Her hands grab Peridot's cheeks as she affectionately places a kiss on each of her dimples.

Peridot let out a small giggle, and blushed. If Lapis ever told ANYONE about that slip-up, she'd kill her. Peridot slipped down Lapis' body, almost falling off the small twin bed in the process, and began leaving fluffy, light, teasing kisses down her torso.

Lapis squirmed and giggled at the tickling sensation, involuntarily sucking her stomach in to try to get away. "P-Peri," she squeaked through the giggles. "That tickles!"

At this reaction, Peridot laughed evilly, bringing her hands into the mix, having them dance over Lapis' skin.

A loud laugh bellowed from her gut as she fell on her back and began to wiggle her legs and hips, trying to escape the endless tickle torture. "Peri– doooo–" as the torturer hit a certain spot on her side, Lapis wiggled furiously and her laughs became more high-pitched and breathy. "Nonononono," she pleaded. "Not the side– please– not the siiiide!"

"What was that?" Peridot asked smugly. Her fingers slid over to the sides of her partner, and gave an experimental push.

Lapis burst into another high-pitched fit of laughs. "Pleeeeease! Don't– _no tickle!_ "

“Awee, okay..." Peridot removed her hands from her sides. She paused for a moment. Then, she was right back where she had been, wiggling her fingers against Lapis' sides mercilessly.

She let out a small scream and started squirming furiously as tears welled in her eyes, trying to hide herself from the restless tickles. "Nononononononononono," was the only protest that she gave.

"Okayokayokayokay,” she laughed. “You clod! Now I can use that against you!" As Peridot's movements stopped, she sent an evil smirk down at her partner.

Lapis didn't know how much she liked the tables turned this way, but she did know how much she loved that smirk on Peridot's face. Besides that thought, she gave a low hum and crossed her arms. "Use it against me for what?!"

"For..." Peridot thought for a moment. Nothing came up in her mind except inappropriate things, she dare not say to her face. She blushed. "For reasons..!"

Lapis rolled her eyes and sat herself up to the other girl. Eyes sultry and voice low, she spoke in a hushed tone, "You can just say it's because I teased you so much before letting you come."

Peridot's eyes went wide, her face going red once again as she groaned. Placing her hand on Lapis' chest and pushing her on her back, she grumbled. Without warning, she flipped up Lapis' skirt and pressed her lips to her hipbone.

Though mildly surprised, Lapis still managed to blow a raspberry before her back hit the bed. She went to take a deep breath, but her breath caught in her throat as soon as she felt her skirt lifted up.

Lapis' reaction encouraged Peridot to pull her lips further down, placing wet kisses all the way down to her inner thigh.

Lapis let out a small moan as she felt the kisses go closer to where she needed them. She swore the reason why she moved her legs farther apart was for ease of access, not because she wanted it _that_ badly. She lightly tangled her fingers in Peridot's hair, brushing through some of the knots with her fingers.

Peridot hummed into the area on her thighs closest to where Lapis needed it most, "Not yeeet~" She pulled back from her position to undo the zipper on Lapis' skirt, and slid it down her outstretched legs. Her fingers teased at the hem of her partner's panties for a while, before slipping them off, torturously slow. "Take off your bra." Peridot demanded.

At any other time, Lapis would have scolded Peridot for how rude she sounded. But right now she was only concerned with getting what she wanted. She quickly arched her back to get a hold of her bra clasp, then all but ripped it off of herself and basically toss it across the room. Lapis, breathing heavily, brought herself up to Peridot and tipped her head to meet her in a hot, open-mouthed kiss.

Peridot's hands met Lapis' cheeks, and she pushed further into the kiss before pulling away, and giving Lapis' breasts some attention. Peridot trailed her tongue along her nipples, as Lapis had done to her.

Lapis moaned and arched into the action. She made gentle patterns with her fingers in Peridot's hair so that she could non-verbally say that she was definitely doing everything right. Peridot, taking one of the nipples between her lips, hummed softly in response to the hands in her messy blonde hair.

At the new feeling of vibration on her breasts, Lapis made a high-pitched sound that she didn't know she could make and instinctively grabbed the other girl’s hair harder.

Peridot moved to Lapis' other side, to give her the same treatment on the other breast. Mouth still working her nipple, she looked up at Lapis from her position.

At this point into her usual lust-driven insanity, one could only see the slight glaze of Lapis' eyes as they look into the ceiling above. Looking down to meet Peridot's eyes, she gave a small smirk before rolling her head back into the bed once more.

Peridot removed her lips from Lapis' nipple, and slid down her body, finally getting back to teasing the area she needed contact the most.

Lapis spread her legs again with no shame to allow Peridot to reach every part of her. Folding her arms above her head, Lapis breathed in deep to brace herself for whatever she had planned next.

Dipping her head between Lapis' thighs, Peridot swiped her tongue along her partner's clit.

Lapis arcs her back and curls her toes at the sensation. The pressure in her abdomen grew by the second, and she had to stop herself from clamping Peridot's head in place and forcing her head deeper into her wetness.

Peridot pushed her tongue deeper into Lapis' core, so her moan was cut off by a sharp squeal and inhale of air, arms subconsciously coming down so she can wrap her fingers in Peridot's hair once again.

From Lapis' reaction, Peridot knew she was doing something right. She bobbed her head down, giving Lapis more, and moaning into her partner's sex.

Lapis gave a loud moan, digging her fingernails in the other girl’s head while pushing her down further. "P-Per– idoooo–"

Peridot pulled back from Lapis' hot core. She brought up her small hands, and used them to tease at her partner's entrance. "What do you want, Lapis?"

"You– you know what I want," she growled as she tried to grind her hips upward.

Peridot moved her hands away. "I want you to _say_ it." she smirked evilly down at Lapis.

She made what sounded like a mix between a moan and a growl deep from her throat. "I want you to– just bite me, scratch me, _touch me!_ "

Peridot hummed as she teased, fingers only hovering over the girl’s needy area. "But _how_ do you want me to touch you?"

Lapis squirmed toward Peridot and curled her back to reach her neck, then tug her up to her own face. At first it seemed like she was going in for a sloppy kiss, but quickly craned her head to the side and bit down on Peridot's neck.

The pain and pleasure together caused her to cry out. "Lapis!" Her hands fell on her partner's back, nails digging in.

Lapis replied with a moan and started sucking on the marked area. She smoothly rolled her hips on one of Peridot's legs, giving herself the friction she so desperately wanted.

Peridot pushed her leg up in time with Lapis. "Fuck, Lapis..!"

"Ahhh fuck, Peridot," she moaned. Lapis scratched down Peridot's shoulder blade, using her free hand to take the other girl's hand and trail it down her own abdomen; clearly showing what she wanted.

Peridot slid her hand down Lapis' side, and slid her quick fingers between Lapis' legs. "Nnghh... Laaaapis..." The hand that was resting on Lapis' heated core pushed in, up to her first knuckle, as the other hand was scratching down the back of Lapis' neck.

She groaned loudly and ground down on Peridot's fingers, wanting them to get as deep as possible.

In time with Lapis' hips, Peridot shoved her fingers into Lapis, now deeper, her partner's walls almost completely surrounding her fingers. Her other hand moved up to Lapis' hair, combing her fingers through, and coming back down with light drags of her short nails.

Lapis released a loud "Fuck!" and harshly bit down on Peridot's shoulder, subconsciously knowing it would leave a nasty bruise. She dragged her nails down the smaller girl's forearms and pressed their bodies closer together, wanting to have as much contact as possible.

Peridot groaned and used all the power in her arm to pull her fingers back, nearly all the way out, before thrusting them all the way back in, with as much force as she could muster. It was difficult since Peridot's concentration would be very good as long as Lapis kept doing whatever it was she was doing. Wondering if she could give her something back for that, Peridot leaned into Lapis' neck, sucking and nipping at it, hoping to get a reaction out of her.

A prolonged squeal came out of the girl, muffled through Peridot's shoulder. Her hands flew off her arms and onto her back, and she readjusted herself to be basically straddling Peridot for not-so-much easier access.

Pulling her fingers out once again, she harshly pushed her fingers back into Lapis, and curled them experimentally. There was no holding back the shudder that shook Lapis from her scalp to the tip of her toes. "Holy fuck," she breathed. "Holy fuck... Just– just keep doing that..."

Peridot smirked. "What, this?" She turned her hand as she pushed her fingers in deeper, fingers bending excruciatingly slowly. "Like that, Lazuli?" She taunted.

Lapis scrunched her face up and let out a loud whine. She quickly smacked her partner’s arm with the palm of her hand, and growled, "yes, like that, but go fuckin' faster you nerd!"

"Who're you calling a nerd you– you–" Peridot's arm pulled back, and she began jerking her fingers in and out of Lapis rapidly.  "You CLOD!" Giving no mercy to her partner, she let her arm move recklessly.

A scream tore through her throat as her insides clenched and her stomach twisted. She dug her nails and teeth into Peridot, heavily panting and moaning as her release was building quickly. White static filled her body and tears picked at her eyes. "Fuckfuckfuckfu– Peridot– I–" her stutters were cut short as a wave of pleasure and static burst from her gut to every inch of her body. Riding out her orgasm for what felt like a blissful eternity, she comes down with an ungraceful collapse onto Peridot's lap. She weakly wrapped her arms around the smaller girl's torso, resting her forehead in the crook of her neck. In her afterglow, she weakly mutters, "Peri– I– l-ooove you..."

A shock ran through Peridot’s body. Her face was burning red, and she had no idea what to say. Grabbing Lapis' shoulders and pushing her back, she searched Lapis' eyes for a sign she was lying. Finding nothing but beautiful, half-lidded, unfocused eyes, Peridot couldn't control herself from responding. "Oh– Oh! Y-You love me?"

Eyes wide, Peridot's heart pounded in her chest. She glanced at Lapis' lips, and couldn't help but smile. They were red and bruised from their kisses, and knowing that she had inflicted that on Lapis gave her a sense of pride and excitement. She looked down and away from her. "Yeah... I love... Ahem–" All of Peridot's confidence was shoved out in the action of her looking up into Lapis' eyes, "I love you too."

The other girl’s eyes snapped open as she looked up at her blurry partner. "You... You what?"

Peridot jumped. "I– uh– YOU SAID IT FIRST I JUST–" She stuttered and blushed, not knowing how to respond.

Lapis gently took Peridot's hands in hers, the thick fluid on each of theirs going unnoticed. She rested her chin on the other's bruised shoulder and whispered, "You love me?"

"I mean– yeah– I love you..." Peridot's stomach twisted, it was the first time she had said those words and meant them. She sat up and spoke more firmly. "I love you." Her eyes clenched shut, afraid for Lapis' reaction.

She stayed in place for a few moments, unsure of what to do. She then slowly moved her head from her perch on Peridot's shoulder to where she could take in all of the flustered features in front of her. "I love you too," she spoke before placing an innocent, smiling kiss on her lips.

Peridot's body lost its tenseness, and happiness struck her. Her hands rose, and rested gently on Lapis' cheeks. This was perfect; their lips together, and the thought and feeling of being loved. The words that Lapis had said played over and over in Peridot's head, like a broken record. She loved every second of this, and she felt like it was an eternity before she pulled back, resting her forehead on the other’s.

Lapis let out a bell-chiming laugh and repeated again, "I love you."

"…Shut up." Peridot smiled. "I love you too, you fucking clod."

Comfortable silence stayed between the two for quite some while, until Lapis sat up and ruffled the shorter girl’s hair. “You still haven’t told me where you got your shampoo.”

**Author's Note:**

> WOw this was really fun to write with someone. Elle (FabFanGirl [unfortunate username, i know, she shares it]) and i took forever to write this, and even LONGER to start editing it because we're both lazy lil shits lmao
> 
> we took turns by writing paragraphs, i wrote lapis and she wrote peridot. you might be able to see the slight difference in writing styles
> 
> im pretty sure we started this near the beginning of september, and hey, now its november (we didnt procrastinate at all, whaaaat)
> 
> FUN FACT, the first time we wrote it, we actually wrote ridiculous names instead of "nipple" or "vagina". (ex. "tiddy pepperoni, cheese nips, birth cannon, twatlantic ocean, love tunnel, etc. the list goes on and on.)
> 
> FUN FACT #2, written by elle herself!!!  
> this chick talking (hailey) would take hours, sometimes even days to reply, and all there would be was one sentence. :) give this gay bitch a round of applause
> 
> FUN FACT #3  
> the name of the google doc was "im going to fuck the water"


End file.
